


Trafalgar

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Castiel tries dirty talk, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, angel invisibility, handjobs, not voyeurism exactly?, sex in a fountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to preserve Castiel's innocence. Castiel thinks this is very funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trafalgar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't want to tag this as non-con but if you're sensitive to non-con triggers please check the end notes.

 

 

The light in the bunker was harsh and unflattering which did _nothing_ to detract from the soft beauty of Cas’s face.

The angel was lying on his back, his hands on Dean’s waist, his eyes half-lidded as he stared up at Dean. Dean kissed him again, slow and easy, loving the feel of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, god, even his _breath_ lit Dean’s nerves up.

He was straddling Cas’s hips, both of them still fully clothed because they were _always_ fully clothed. The most Dean had ever done was change into shorts and a loose shirt, during the times when Castiel slept next to him. The angel’s body was a reassuring warm presence beside him, the ever-present hum of his grace reminding him even in the darkness that his angel was there.

Dean leaned back, arching his hips, trying to keep his hardon from pressing into Cas’s hip. Cas leaned up into him, chasing the contact, and Dean leaned back further. He was sitting up now, Cas still following him, he couldn’t lean back any further without toppling backwards and he considered it, he really did- but Cas’s hand was there on the small of his back, holding him steady.

“Cas? What are you doing?”

“Continuing,” Castiel murmured into the skin of his throat, and Dean groaned, Cas’s mouth was hot and wet-

And he was an _angel._

Of the _Lord._

Dean had done some pretty blasphemous stuff in his life, everything from the stripper in the nun costume to that time he and Sammy burned down an actual church (deserted and decrepit and haunted but still, you know, _a church.)_

He absolutely drew the line at defiling an angel.

He could love Castiel, and he could kiss him, because that was filed under “loving affection” (as was the occasional fevered but ultimately unstoppable shower jerkoff session, Dean was pretty sure) but actual sex? That crossed the line from loving to debauchery and he couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He’d been to hell once already.

“We can’t, Cas.”

“Why not?” the angel murmured, and his words were muffled because Dean’s collarbone was in his mouth and his hands were slipping under the hem of Dean’s jeans and Dean had to stop a second and try to think about the answer.

“…you’re an angel,” he managed after an embarrassingly long time.

“That I am,” Castiel agreed, and he rolled his hips upwards into Dean’s and Dean had to think very hard about principles and why it was important to stick to them.

“Can’t do this to you. This…”he gestured aimlessly with his hand, indicating whatever the hell was happening here. Castiel huffed out a laugh.

“I believe I’m the one doing it to _you,_ Dean.”

He was hard against Dean’s thigh and Dean groaned because that was even _worse,_ he’d corrupted an _angel._ A perfect beautiful vessel of the Lord’s grace and Dean was gonna come _all over him._

“This is wrong, Cas, I can’t make you-”

The next thing Dean felt was _cold_ and he let out a squeak that he would later change to a manly curse, in his memories of the event.

It was cold and it was bright and the sun was shining on him and all he could do was blink.

A lion was staring at him. Big black lion.

“Cas?”

Cas was on top of him, blue eyes sparkling behind a spray of water and that’s why it was cold, because he was _wet._ Was it raining?

It wasn’t raining, not out of a clear blue sky. Dean glanced around.

He was cold because he was laying chest-deep in a fountain. Water was splattering all over both of them and more importantly, there were people _everywhere._

“… Cas?” Dean asked again, because he was struggling with anything more complex than that.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel answered primly, and he was completely soaked, straddling Dean’s hips, looking down at him like this was a perfectly normal conversation for them to be having.

“… what’s happening?” Dean asked dumbly.

“I’m defiling you,” Castiel answered. Dean blinked. Cas’s hands dropped to his chest, and he realized the angel was working his buttons open.

“Hey, Cas- _Cas!_ There’s like, a whole shitpile of people here.”

“I know. They can’t really see us. They’re just here to prove a point.”

Cas got frustrated with Dean’s soaked shirts. He frowned deeply and a moment later Dean was naked from the waist up.

“What- what point?” Dean asked, and he had to wait for his answer because Cas was sucking a drop of water off one hard nipple.

“You’re not _making_ me do anything, Dean.” Cas’s teeth grazed against the skin of his chest. His hair was messy, spiked and wet. “What I give to you I give freely, without shame, before the eyes of god and man.”

“But they can’t see us,” Dean clarified. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“No, in the interests of not being carted off by the authorities, they cannot see us.”

He was getting used to the water now, it didn’t seem so cold. The spray raining down on them sent sparkling droplets dragging over Cas’s face, and Dean was suddenly a whole lot more excited about this whole thing. He reached for Cas’s tie, pulling him down, catching his lips in a kiss.

“So what you’re saying is, we’re about to strip naked and fuck-”

“Yes.”

“-for the _first time-_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

“-in a fountain, surrounded by people in the middle of-”

Dean glanced around.

“London,” Cas supplied. Dean blinked.

“London?”

Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Problem?”

“What, you couldn’t find an American fountain?”

“I’m fond of the lions.”

“Fond of the lions,” Dean echoed, and then he had to readjust his balance because he’d been pulling down on Castiel’s lapels and the lapels (along with the rest of the jacket) had just vanished into thin air.

“This is really fucking kinky, Cas.”

“I would hate to defile you halfheartedy.”

Dean chuckled.

“You’re the pure one. I’m defiling _you._ ”

“Are you?” Cas asked easily. His hands trailed down Dean’s belly, and pants, boxers and all, vanished under his fingertips. His fingers closed around Dean’s cock. “Because from here, it looks as though you’re going to end up coming all over yourself.”

Dean glanced to the side. People surrounded the perimeter of the fountain, reading, talking, taking pictures. Like they couldn’t see the six feet of angel straddling his hips and working his cock to full hardness right there in the middle of all of it.

Cas’s fingers slid easily over the head of his dick and Dean moaned, leaning back onto his elbows, spreading out in the sunshine. It glanced across the fountain spray, setting off rainbows behind Cas’s head, giving him a halo too bright to look at.

“Ah, Cas, fuck-”

“I’ve thought a lot about this,” Cas said calmly, like he wasn’t taking Dean rapidly to a place beyond words. “How I’d like to do this the first time.”

“-yeah?”

Cas leaned down, covering Dean’s body with his, and Dean realized they were both naked now. The angel’s skin was hot on his.

“I want you here, just like this. I want you to come first. I want you debauched, covered in your own seed. I want to rub it into your skin like a mark and when I’m satisfied, I want you to take me in your mouth.”

Dean moaned. Cas’s lips were hot and light against his skin, whispering promises, and he wanted it. He wanted Cas so deep in his throat he’d still feel it _tomorrow._ He tried to push his hips upwards into Cas’s hand, but Cas’s weight held him still.

“I want you sucking me, wet and messy and knowing at _any_ time I could let them see you, all spread out and wanton for me. I want you to open for me and catch my release on your tongue. I want to see you like that. Just me.”

“That’s what you were thinking, huh?” Dean asked weakly. There was a pressure building in his belly and his breath was coming rough.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Cas repeated, his eyes intense on Dean as his hands continued stroking.

Someone took a photo and Dean went red.

All that time preserving Castiel’s innocence.

_Damn._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A QUICK THING:   
> If you're making out with your partner and they don't want to go further, it is time to stop now. They don't owe you an explanation and you don't get to evaluate their reasons and decide whether or not you think they're good enough to pay attention to. "Wait" means no. "What are you doing" means no. "We can't" means no. If mouth says no and dick says yes, you listen to mouth. 
> 
>  
> 
> On an utterly unrelated note: I have also been in this fountain. I was a kid. It was cold. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is the bastard offspring of two kink meme prompts because it's the first of the month and I have twenty-nine tabs open and so I'm killing two birds with one stone here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean and Cas are together, and Dean wants to spice up their sex life. They decide to try public sex with the help of Cas' angel mojo. They end up in the park, or somewhere with lots og people, completely naked and having sex right in front of people. Cas makes it so that people don't actually see them, but Dean still thinks it's really exciting! 
> 
>  
> 
> and also
> 
>  
> 
> Dean and Cas have been dating a while now but they haven't had sex yet. Why? Because Dean truly feels like he is corrupting the angel   
> He is avoiding hammering the final nail in the coffin, trying to preserve whatever innocence and purity Cas has left for as long as possible
> 
>  
> 
> Do with this what you wish. Is it a serious prompt where Dean truly feels torn up about this to the point where Cas has to ask what's wrong?   
> or is it a silly prompt that ends in the most blasphemous, dirtiest sex in the world?  
> Does he feel guilty fucking Cas, or does he get off on blasphemy?  
> Is Cas innocent and pure? Or is he the dirtiest sinner in bed? Maybe /he/ gets off on blasphemy and making Dean feel guilty with blasphemous dirty talk?


End file.
